


Bullied

by RoxasleVentus



Series: Lencest because why not [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bullying, Discrimination, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Punkish is in the midst of running away from a group of boys who wish to do terrible things to him, he is in search of Blue Moon, his lover.Will he find him before it's too late?Or will the bullies get to him first?
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Len
Series: Lencest because why not [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bullied

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was originally posted on my Wattpad account but I have decided to post it here too.   
> This IS LEN X LEN! So if you don't like that then don't read, it's simple. 
> 
> I have seen some stuff to do with the pairing of these two and have decided to give it a go, it's my first time so please forgive the poorly written pieces I am about to share with you. I have done my best to try and make them interesting, but I'm not sure how much my efforts have paid off. 
> 
> I hope you have fun reading anyway heh.

A teary short blonde haired wall was running his way through the large halls of the school he attended, school uniform hiding the scandalous black attire he wore underneath. His cerulean eyes sparkled with unshed tears, he threw quick glances over his shoulder every now and then to make sure he wasn't being followed. But he knew he was, no matter how fast he ran or how far he went, he was going to get caught in the end whenever he liked it or not. 

  
Thankfully the halls were deserted so he had free room to just run without fear of bumping into something or something and potentially slow himself down. He had to get away, no matter what, he couldn't let those boys get a hold of him. He turned corner after corner, nearly slipping a few times, tripping over his own two feet and almost hurting himself in the process. A particularly hard trip had him twisting his ankle slightly, earning a sharp yelp from the boy. Why did things like this always happen to him? What was it always him? Was it against the law to just let him live his own life? Was it so wrong that he wore slightly more feminine clothes than masculine ones? Those were the types of questions running around inside his head as he pushed the pain in his ankle aside, it hurt, but he couldn't let that slow him down. 

  
"We're going to catch you fag!" A voice called out. 

  
His eyes widened, tears spilled over the edges and ran tracks down his cheeks. He wanted Len. He wanted to get to Len before those boys could lay another hand on him. There was already a spot of black and blue forming just under his eyes, making it appear slightly swollen, he didn't want to have any more injuries like that, his only safe haven was Len. 

The other boy was going to be FURIOUS once he finds out what's been going on, thankfully the bullying hadn't gone on for long, maybe about a week at the most but today was definitely the worst. The most he got was insults, he was called names in passing, he was judged for what he chose to wear, he was teased because his hips appeared slightly more curvy than the average male. He was ripped, torn and pulled apart over every little thing he did and it was starting to weigh him down a lot more than he thought it would. He hadn't told Len about it since it was nothing more than mere comments, but now they had escalated to actually hitting him, they had managed to corner him and shove him to the ground before he made a hasty escape. 

  
So there he was now, running as fast as he possibly could, in search for his boyfriend. The one who would surely shield him away, protect him from whatever it was these boys had planned for him. Yes he felt it was a little childish to go running to another over something like this, but he didn't care, he didn't want to be hit anymore and the only way he was going to make that happen was to seek out the arms of the boy whom saved him and protected him every second of every day. The blonde felt himself blush as an image of his boyfriend flashed in his mind, he was cold, a little rough and sometimes harsh with his words. But he was also very caring, protective and loyal. Which was why he felt safe when he was with him. 

  
He had managed to get himself outside, only now noticing how much it was raining. Rain drops bounced against the ground, dark thunder clouds loomed over the entire area, casting a dark and eerie shadow over all below. He heard more shouts from behind him and so the boy pushed himself to run and run and run, until fate met his match and a hand latched itself onto his shoulder, he was then roughly pulled around the corner which was nothing more than a dead-end. Arms instinctively came up to wrap themselves around his head. 

  
"D… Don't hurt me please!" He cried out, flinching back with his eyes pinched shut. 

  
"Yah, calm down it's just me" 

  
His eyes snapped open only to be met with identical cerulean orbs, staring him down. The sudden wave of relief he felt from the sight had him crying, not from fear this time, but from the overwhelming sense of security he felt. Before he could stop himself he threw himself at the other, crashing into his chest, hands gripping the front of his shirt as he buried his face into the crook of Len's neck. 

  
"H- Hey, what…" the other stammered, having not expecting the sudden attack. 

  
"P… Please help me…" the younger whimpered, his grip tightening as he fisted the material of Len's shirt. 

  
Len was about to ask for some answers but before he could open his mouth there was a chorus of shouts growing closer and closer until eventually they came to a stop by the only exit they had. The boys smirked at the sight, cracking their knuckles. 

  
"Well, it seems the fag has found his way to his pretty boyfriend, how cute" the leader mocked, stalking closer to them with his hands deep in his pockets. 

  
Len looked over at the boys, listened to their words, their tones, then casted a look at the other who pushed himself closer to him, his form trembling slightly. His eyes darkened, realising what was going on now, he shifted his punkish boyfriend behind him so he now stood in front of him. 

  
"Got a problem?" He asked darkly, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

  
"Sure we do, your little toy over there needs a little encouragement to start dressing less like a girl and more like a guy" the leader spat, chuckling at his own words. 

  
Without a single sound Blue Moon was onto the group of boys a lot faster than he thought possible, drawing his fist back to land a punch to the leader's face, he then placed a palm down to the ground so he had the momentum he needed to swing his leg out and strike one of the other four boys. Punkish watched on with wide eyes as the other struck down each bully one by one, throwing punches and kicks, his hair shadowed his eyes the entire time giving him a dark aura. The rain felt like a jet wash had been turned on, it was a lot heavier now, so much so that a light mist was forming from how hard the droplets were hitting the ground. Before long the group of boys were sprawled out over the floor, each of them groaning as they clutched at their sides, rolling around in clear pain. 

  
Blue Moon towered over them "get lost" he seethed, cracking his bloody knuckles as if preparing for another round. 

  
Thankfully a second round didn't begin, instead the cowards retreated from the area leaving Punkish and Blue Moon to be the only ones left outside. Blue Moon turned around, taking slow steps, stalking up to the other until Punkish had his back pressed up against the wall. 

  
"L… Len?..." he stuttered, unsure of what the male opposite him was up to. 

  
A thumb and index finger took hold of his chin, adding slight pressure, angling his jaw to the side as dark cerulean eyes scanned over him for any injuries. At first they found none, but then they happened to land on the blossoming bruise just under his right eye. The pad of a thumb ever so gently brushed over the dark area, Blue Moon took in the sight, heaving out a sigh as he then crashed his lips against pair similar to his own. 

  
Punkish felt his eyes widen at the soft yet passionate touch of lips locked with his, at first he was stunned by the sudden action, but soon found himself melting into it as his eyelids slid shut, his arms snaked their way around Blue Moon's neck pressing himself into the warmth of his lover. Hands gripped at his slim waist, pulling him closer, during this moment no one else existed other than them. When they were locked together, arms wrapped around each other, exchanging touches, kisses and sweet words, only they mattered and only they existed while everyone else was on a complete standstill. 

  
The kiss soon ended, Blue Moon being the one to pull away, Punkish pulled him forward so he could rest their foreheads against each other, the tips of their noses touching. For the millionth time that day his eyes once again released a stream of tears, though these ones were happy tears, filled with relief and warmth as he leaned into the touch of his partner opposite him who took it upon himself to kiss his tears away. 

  
"Come on, let's get inside, you're gonna wake up with one hell of a cold tomorrow" Blue Moon murmured, only receiving a nod in response. 

  
Bending his knees slightly he hooked his hands under a pair of milky pale thighs, guiding Punkish to wrap his legs around his waist as he lifted him up, only moving once he was sure the other was secure in his arms. The pair then entered the school building, absolutely soaked through, one shivered while the other put on a brave face. 

Blue Moon made a silent promise to himself to never let any harm fall upon Punkish ever, ever again. He'd kill the next person who even dared to try. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone the use of terms such as "fag" and I am in no way on board for discriminating others over things such as clothing choices or anything like that. These are things I purely used for thr story, I DO NOT condone such things irl.
> 
> Well thats that.   
> Thanks to those who reached the end of this wreck of a fanfic haha 😄   
> Feel free to leave a comment and Kudos, it would really mean a lot to me.


End file.
